The Secret Dreamworld Of a Teenage Witch
by Yougurt-will-lead-to-your-doom-Mwahahaha
Summary: A train, a bet, a broomstick, and a bowling ball. These are the kind of things Lily Evans has to deal with when James Potter is in her life. How will she survive the Marauders? My first fic. R


**The Secret Dreamworld of a Teenage Witch**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is owned by the wonderful, marvellous J. K. Rowling!

"LILY! LILY I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! I WANT TO…AHHH! LILY MY LOVE, LET ME GO! "

I looked around in frustration. "Potter!" I spat "I hate you! How many times do I have to tell you that!" She was looking straight at him now. " I don't like you now and I never will!" I looked into his big chocolate brown eyes. For a second there she thought she saw a hint of sadness in them but quickly dismissed that thought when he started to speak.

"Lily, babe. Don't deny it. You know you love me" he said in what it sounded like a bad, no, bad isn't the right word, HORRIBLE seductive voice. To put it in this way he sounded like a cowboy that had for one; gotten lost, two; ended up at a bar for lesbians and three; found out that he was a lesbian. So naturally he sounded ridiculously stupid and drunk.

I sighed "Just get lost potter" I said and turned on my heel, making my way through the crowd that had gathered behind me. Boys… Can't live with them, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal to kill them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo About 20 minutes before oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jessie!" I (as in Lily Evans) couldn't help but scream out over the platform! "Jessie! Get your little, ugly ass over here!" I had just got back from one of my fantastic trips around the world (this time it was Italy) and was about to board the Hogwarts express to take me to my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. My long red hair was curled and pinned back with a cute butterfly clip, my eyes were as normal, glittering.

"Shut up Lil, as you very well know I have a nice ass, and yes it is small, unlike yours." Jessie Parker said while making her way over to the relatively short girl with and even shorter fuse.

Now Jessie was what people normally would have called Scandinavian. With her long blond hair that barely touched her bellybutton and her big blue eyes that looked like the ocean she was one( but if I were you I wouldn't call her that, for I rather appreciate the fact that I can open and close my mouth as I please, but that's a tale for another time, so anyway). Jessie had everything, and she knew it. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a nice baby blue sports top like always, but that's just how she is. She's an athlete. In primary school she had been on every team in every sport and she was always good at whatever sport was put in front of her. For the moment she was chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, the previous year a beater.

I (still as in Lily Evans) couldn't help but smile. "For your info, GUYS like big buts. Or haven't you been paying attention to the world of music lately?" I said with a smirk.

"Lillian Grace Evans, you know very much that I like that song". She spat back. "But I have the decency to not eat more then I need. "She said laughing at the scowl on her best friends face.

I do not eat that much I said to myself knowing that I indeed ate that much. Not that anyone could notice it or anything, but I do have unusual eating habits. "Well at least I'm healthy." my face was turned down in what looked like a forced frown but her eyes were shining with laughter.

"If you call eating a lollipop in between every class then calling it necessary, then yes you are a healthy eater." Jessie looked at Lily trying her best to fight the constant giggles in her away.

"Ha Bloody Ha!" I said while putting my trunk up into the train. It still amazed me that after all those years of packing to much she still hadn't learned how to pack a minimum amount of clothes, for books she always had room for, but after a while of consideration she found out that bringing no clothes and all books didn't work(She had tried to the past year) she had hidden as many books as possible in her four poster bed. Damn that new charms section at F&B, for now she had the same trouble as always.

"Lilikins….Oh my little Lilikins!" a tall boy with dark hair that fell in such a casual way down his back said while eying her backside. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation and I have to agree with Jessie here, you do tend to eat a lot of candy." He smiled one of his dazzling smiles and a girl nearly fainted.

"Lil, For once I have to agree with him" Jessie said eying Sirius with a look of determination on her face. For years he had been trying to go out with her and for years she had smiled and turned around. And it didn't look as if this year was going to be an exception.

"And on what terms can you say that? Junk food King?" I said muttering to myself different ways to get off this subject.

"Huh?" Sirius looked utterly clueless to what was going on around him. "Lilikins, what were you saying?"

Jessie & I both rolled their eyes. It was typical Sirius to get lost in his own thoughts while looking at girls, but never mind that for just at that precise moment James Potter decided to call Sirius over.

"Oy, Sirius?" the tall guy with messy black hair called from over the platform. "Get over here! Peter pissed his pants!"

James Potter. What can I say about him? He's Sirius Blacks best friend, in every way. There actually hasn't been a day where he has not asked me out, and there hasn't been one time I've not hated him for it. The only words I've ever said to him in the last couple of years must be "get lost Potter", "Never in a million years!" or my favourite one "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid". He just annoys me. That handsome, NO, not handsome smile, that disgusting smile, that way he always pulls his hand through his hair and somehow makes it even more messy (even though that makes him look even more sexy), the way he plays with that stupid snitch of his, the fact that he always pranks people, but most of all, the fact that he's a womanizer! He dates like there's no tomorrow. And I'm the only one who's ever said no to him. I'm just another bump in the road. Something that he has to use to move on. That's James Potter for you. Head Marauder!

"See ya Later Lilikins, Jessie" Sirius said to us before screaming "PP is peeing" And running of to taunt Peter.

"Where's Chantal?" I said referring to another one of my best friends.

"I have no clue" Jessie answered back as we made our way into a free compartment.

Just then a girl came running into the compartment. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and looked like a movie star. She had a habit of wearing practically nothing and I always had to convince her that taking 3 inches off the skirt on her uniform would really piss McGonagall off. She could easily be described as a slut but if you knew her you would know that Chantal Evangeline was easily one of the smartest kids in our year, if she just tried. But she was a player and it was practically impossible see her without a guy on her arm. Especially not the long hours on the Hogwarts train. But right now guys seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"She's here!" Chantal said, panic in her eyes.

"Who's here?" Jessie asked Chantal, wondering what had made her friend seem so afraid.

"Chrissie" Chantal said hiding behind me. Her voice seemed horrified. Chrissie or Christina Evangeline was Chantal's younger sister. And don't get me wrong, Chantal loved Chrissie, she just couldn't stand the thought of the only girl in the world that could get a guy better then her was at Hogwarts. "Save Me" she whispered still standing behind me as Chrissie walked by.

"Have you seen Chantal?" The eleven year old said looking at me suspiciously.

"Chantal?" I said looking behind her back. I couldn't help but think what Chantal would have done. "She's right behind me" I said moving to the side. Chantal shot daggers with her eyes towards me and I couldn't help but chuckle a little and ran behind Jessie in the exact same fashion as Chantal had done just a minute ago.

"What?" Chantal said not really paying attention.

"Nothing really, but there was this guy who told me to go find you." Chrissie said.

"What guy?" Chantal ordered her younger sister to tell her.

"I think he said his name was Moon Me. But I'm not sure." Chrissie said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Who the hell is moon me?" Chantal screamed after her little sister, but it was to late, she had already left and joined a group of girls. " Oh bloody hell, now I have to go and find a guy called moon me…. What utter despair… " Chantal said while trying to get a hold of her younger sister to get a description of this clearly perverted guy.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food" I said and walked out of the compartment.

"And there she goes, proving my point" I could hear Jessie yell after me, probably at the same time as she took up the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages.

I do not ,I thought to myself as I started to jog towards the lady with the food cart. I was actually quite good at guessing where mrs. Applemyer, the food cart lady, was and had yet to take wrong, and I predicted that she was the prefect compartments, which reminded me that I was now head girl.

When I got to the food cart, I decided that since it was the first day I could always give myself a treat and bought the whole lot of lollypops she had.

I walked into the prefect compartment and saw to my utter bewilderment that James Potter was on his was out of the compartment. I guess I must have been staring for quite some time for after a moment James Potter let out a scream!

"LILY! LILY I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! I WANT TO…AHHH! LILY MY LOVE, LET ME GO!"

So here I am, slightly disgusted, on my way back to my compartment, a key lime lollypop in my mouth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As she made her way towards her compartment again she couldn't help but think she was forgetting something. She quickly dismissed this thought also as soon as she saw who was in her compartment.

Sirius Black. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all in the compartment enjoying a game of exploding snap. 'oh no' I thought loudly.

"What is it?" Peter asked her looking concerned and a little confused.

Oh my gosh.. Did I just say that out loud? "nothing" I said " I was just talking to myself" good grief, that sounded ridiculous…

"No it doesn't. I personally do it all the time." Peter said looking as if Christmas had come early. "it helps me a lot. Just like now. I'm not sure whether to put down the ace or the king of spades. " Remus quickly lay down a five of hearts and peter looked down at his cards confused. A sudden poof was heard as peters cards exploded in his hands. "Oww"

Haha… lily laughed silently. She quickly stopped laughing as she remembered that she was supposed to be mad. If Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were here that meant that Potter would be arriving sometime about… NOW!

"Knock, knock"

Jessie went to open the compartment door and looked equally as surprised as Chantal did when she saw who it was. Lily however just sighed in pure spite of everything.

"Hey Chrissie!" she said relived that it wasn't Potter. Chrissie just shrugged and went over to Remus. She sat down on his lap and started to whisper things in his ear. Remus's eyes suddenly sprung open and he looked at Chantal in surprise.

"You like sushi?" he said to Chantal.

"I guess…" Chantal said looking up from her issue of witch weekly. "why?"

Remus looked down.. "Never mind"

Sushi, I thought ass if it reminded me of something… no not something, someone… What was his name? Oh now I know what it is… Hwan Sushi, the sixth year ravenclaw prefect… Oh my gosh!

"The Prefects!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Please Review. **

**I'm open to all sorts of suggestions, anything that would help me become a better writer…. **

**Just tell me what you think… But keep in mind that this is my first real fic and I just need a little time to get better…**

**Ok… that sounded really desperate… just… Review…**

**Yogurt**


End file.
